Cravings
by Demoneyes 14
Summary: Nel has a craving... And Albel won't let her have it. AlNel


Nel has a craving, and Albel won't let her relieve it. (waffiness)

* * *

Nel growled to herself, eyes closed and curled up in a ball. She swore to herself that she wouldn't start again… but she did.

Her eyes scanned the room in the Airyglyph castle, looking for ANYTHING to distract her cravings, but no matter what she did, the vision would pop up in her head again.

She bit her lip. She wanted it… no… she NEEDED it!

She desired the sweet sensations of strawberry ice cream.

"No…" She told herself. "You ate some yesterday…"

But it was the BEST STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM SHE HAD EVER EATEN! She hated to admit it, but Airyglyph had some kickass ice cream.

She bit her lip and clutched her head. "Must… resist… temptation…"

Minutes passed… silence filled the room with the exception of the bustling sounds of people outside the door.

She sighed again. After several weeks of travel, the group of them had decided to stay in Airyglyph for a bit to rest and gear up. Due to Albel's ranking, they were invited to stay at the castle, which they accepted humbly. Albel, of course, didn't give a damn. He never bowed to his king.

They were later brought down for a magnificent banquet dinner in the evening. The food was absolutely delicious. Roasted meats, leafy salads, good beer (for the older ones of course) and delicious milkshakes were served to everyone at the table. Nel was sure she was satisfied until dessert arrived.

Each of the members had been served a banana split with the ice cream of their choice. Nel, of course, had chosen strawberry, seeing as it was her favourite flavour. Her eyes widened in awe as the treat was placed before her. And DAMN it was some good ice cream!

She glanced at the seat across from her where Albel sat. She couldn't help but notice the smirk on his face as he watched her. The Glyphian chuckled and ran a hand through his hair before his chocolate sundae was set in front of him.

She hated to admit it, but she had to resist letting out a whimper of delight when she first tasted the sweet dessert. She could hear Albel laugh quietly at her once in a while, but nothing more. This, of course, left her suspicious, so she left the table as soon as she was done.

Fearing Albel's intentions, she heavily rigged the doorway so that she could sleep peacefully. Fortunately for her, nobody came in that night and she hated to admit it, but it was the best sleep she had had in weeks.

The morning remained uneventful, with Albel nowhere in sight. She returned to her room where her craving for the delicious dessert began to build once again.

And so here she was now… curled up on the couch in a desperate attempt to avoid her craving.

Letting out one last cry of frustration, she stood up and stormed to the door.

She was desperate. She needed ice cream. NOW!

Throwing the helpless door open, she rushed down the hall to the dining room. That was the only entrance to the kitchen that she knew about.

She burst through the door to find the room deserted. Not a single cook was there. Not for cleaning, not for cooking, not even for getting an afternoon snack. This, of course was a surprise to the Aquarian woman, who had always known the chefs of her castle to be making at least a small snack if even for them selves. She sighed and brushed it aside. All she wanted was to take some ice cream and go.

"Now where could it be…" She murmured to herself.

"I'd say in the freezer room to your left. Unless you like your ice cream eaten with a straw…"

Nel twisted around to see Albel Nox standing near the door. So THAT explains why there were no cooks around! Her green eyes narrowed as she locked eyes with the Glyphian.

"I'm impressed, Zelpher…" he drawled, pushing away from the wall he had been leaning on. "For you to stay off your favourite dessert this long… especially after last night… that's really something." He smirked at Nel as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. This would indeed be an enjoyable day.

"Shut it, Nox." Nel said harshly. "What's got you so interested in what I eat anyway?" Albel's smirk only grew as he advanced on her.

"Nothing much…" he replied with a small grin. "I'm just glad to know that I'm the only thing between you and your one weakness." He added in a whisper. Nel glared. There was NO WAY she was losing her ice cream now!

Rolling her eyes, she pulled a side step to avoid him and head for the door. She frowned to find herself face to face with Albel once again. She moved the other way and found the same lack of luck.

"What in Apris are you doing, Nox!" She snapped. Albel smirked.

"Didn't you hear me, Zelpher?" He asked with a satisfied grin. "I knew you'd come down here… and so I've taken the duty of guarding the freezer room from your sweet binge."

Nel's scowl only deepened as he spoke each word. "You bastard…" She said through gritted teeth. Albel chuckled to himself. He had always enjoyed stressing out the Aquarian in whatever way he could.

"Too bad, Zelpher." He drawled. "There's no chance of you getting in so—"

He had just enough time to dodge her blades as she attacked him. His smirk grew to a look of pure enjoyment as the Aquarian continued to attack him.

"You're getting a little riled Zelpher!" He laughed as he hopped away from another one of her attacks. "Maybe you should talk to someone about quitting!" He ducked as her dagger spun at his head. He lunged at her and grabbed her arms, twisting them behind her back and forcing her blades to fall.

"Why now of all times do you crave it, Zelpher?" he asked in a whisper. "What's so special about that strawberry ice cream? Aren't you supposed to stay fit for missions?"

Nel's eyes closed. "I don't know…" She mumbled. She usually NEVER craved strawberry ice cream this much. The ice cream was good, but before that night, she wouldn't have asked for another bowl.

Maybe someone had put something in it… a special ingredient…

She frowned. Then why was she the only one that was after more? Sophia had eaten the same thing and hadn't done a thing.

Her eyes widened in realization. "What did you do to it, Nox…" She growled. She couldn't see him, but she knew he was smirking. It was that feeling that she got around him when he smirked… like he was plotting something…

"What are you talking about, Zelpher? Its still in the feezer."

"Shut up!" She snapped. "What did you have them put in it!"

"Nothing much…" He replied, tightening his hold. Nel was thankful she had her armor on her wrists, or he might have sliced them already. "Just some sugar…"

Nel frowned. Sugar? "That makes no sense…" she started.

"Well actually… a couple years ago, some traders had sold us some sugar from a foreign planet… you could sprinkle it on rotten mushrooms and it would make it taste good… the problem was… people would crave that food even more… and seeing as you already LIKE the strawberry ice cream…" he chuckled as the explanation sunk in.

"Bastard…" she growled. Albel twisted her around to face him.

"Bastard or no bastard… I'm going to make you suffer."

With reflexes she never thought possible from him, Albel pulled out one of the ribbons from his hair, letting that one side fall loose. He twirled her around again and bound her hands together tightly. He pulled the other one out and left it rolled up in his hand as he dragged her to the freezer room. She felt a cold blast of air as he opened the metal door and pushed her inside.

"What the hell are you doing, Nox!" She cried as he closed the door behind them. The room was dark; the only light coming from the small window in the door. Albel didn't reply, but soon began searching through the tubs of labeled foods.

"Just sit down and shut up." He said. "Be happy I didn't bind your legs too." Nel glared at his back, wishing now more than ever that they could bore holes into it.

"What do you even plan on doing?" She asked hotly. Albel looked over his shoulder, that same sinister smirk on his lips.

"I'm sure you're still craving the strawberry ice cream, Zelpher…" He drawled, turning around to show her what he was looking for. It was a small white container with a pink lid. Nel's eyes widened in realization as she watched him twist the top off.

That was it… the Glyphian strawberry ice cream. He chuckled and snapped a protruding piece off the side of the container, and Nel could only assume that it was a spoon. When portable ice cream tubs had been created, people had complained about the need for a spoon, so they were soon added to the side as a small attachment for the not-so-prepared eaters.

"W-what's the idea?" She asked in horror, backing away towards the door. Her hands fumbled for the handle and she had almost succeeded in escaping when a firm hand caught her and pulled her away. He pushed her into a seated position next to the wall and with the other ribbon, threaded it through a hook above her head and tied it around the knot that bound her wrists. She glared at him as he stepped back, knowing that he wouldn't let her escape so easily.

And she hated to admit it, but he was really good with knots.

"Fool…" he said, taking a seat in front of her. "And you say you're a spy of Aquaria… I had expected more of you…"

"Well I hadn't really expected you of all times to put some weird sugar in my desert!" She shot back. Albel rolled his eyes.

"Be happy I didn't make you crave broccoli." He replied with another smirk. With that, he stuck the spoon into the pink dessert and brought the unlucky piece up to her eye level. Nel's jaw clenched as she resisted his taunting attempts to make her snap. Showing weakness now was not something that Albel was going to ever see. A small glint of amusement flashed through Albel's eyes as he lowered the treat to her mouth. Nel was practically biting her lip in order to resist. She moved her head a bit and Albel brought the spoon away and into his own mouth.

Hmm… not as bad as I would've thought…" He said after the taste test. "Although this is one of the last ways I would've expected torturing you, Zelpher."

"I'll survive, Nox…" She growled. Albel's smirk grew to a maniac grin.

"That's the problem… you won't survive unless you get your ice cream without the sugar on it… or else the cravings get worse and worse…" he chuckled and leaned close so that she could feel his breath on her ear. "You might even just… KILL for it…"

Nel's eyes widened in horror. She could already feel the symptoms of the sugar kicking in. her need for it grew more and more. She watched in horror as he continued to savour each bite, his eyes never leaving hers. Each scoop made her more and more tense, not only because of her need for the strawberry dessert, but also for what was being planned behind those wicked eyes.

As he neared the last scoop, he paused and glanced over at her. She was watching him with mixed emotions, hatred, anger, longing, and curiosity.

"I think you're right, Zelpher…" He finally said, sticking the spoon and the last of Nel's hopes in his mouth. (What had she been expecting anyway? For him to spoon feed her?) He removed the spoon and knelt over her, pressing his lips against hers. he forced her mouth open with his tongue as he let the flavour of strawberry take over her sense of taste. In her state of shock, she didn't realize that he had pulled her to her feet without breaking the kiss and freed her from the binds that held her wrists. He pulled back and licked his lips, gathering up the ribbons in his hand. "Strawberry DOES taste good."

She could only watch in horror and embarrassment as that same sinister smirk appeared on his lips once again. "Oh, and about the sugar, Nel…" He glanced over his shoulder and grinned. "That should've worn off around the time you came to the kitchen." He turned back around and walked out the door, waving his hand dismissively. "Later, strawberry."

Nel was left in the freezer room, completely stunned. It was then she realized what he had meant.

Denying that anything had happened, she left the kitchen in a hurry. "It's just the cold…"

END.

* * *

TADAAHH! Sorry to all of the fans of 'Other Side of the Wall'. I'm working my ass off on it. Hope you liked this filler i enjoyed making it.

As for all you AlNel fans on DA, i made a club, you can check my page for it. If ANYONE knows how to make moving icons, i'd appreciate it if anyone could make a cute AlNel avatar for the club Thank ya!


End file.
